jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shipwreck Beach
Shipwreck Beach is a recurring location in the series located on Never Land. It is a beach littered with the remains of various shipwrecks that have tried to sail these dangerous waters. Role in the series In the episode "Hats Off to Hook!" Jake and his crew head to Shipwreck Beach where the Jolly Roger is docked in order to return Captain Hook his hat. As the young pirates call out to the Jolly Roger there wasn't answer. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee soon arrive at the beach after there many failed attempts to reclaim Hook's hat confront Jake and his crew for stealing it. Jake soon informs Hook they didn't take his hat and merely came to return it much to the wary captain believing it was some kind of trick refuse to take it. With the help of Izzy and her Pixie Dust Jake was able to return Hook's hat to him without the captain even noticing. Shipwreck Beach is briefly seen in the episode "Yo Ho, Food to Go!" Jake and the crew attempt to retrieve their snacks before Captain Hook eats them all. Shipwreck Beach plays a larger role in the episode "The Never Land Games" Jake, Izzy, and Cubby challenge Captain Hook a series of obstacle courses to win the Never Land Games on Shipwreck Beach. In the episode "No Returns!" Captain Hook steals Jake and his crew's boomerang and flees to Never Land with it. On Shipwreck Beach Hook and Mr. Smee attempt playing catch with a boomerang, but the villainous duo doesn't know what a boomerang is and how to use it. Captain Hook has nothing but bad luck as the boomerang keeps flying at him. So, he tries to return the boomerang to Jake and his friends. However Jake and his crew are trying to chase after Hook and Mr. Smee to get the boomerang back, unaware that Hook is trailing behind them trying to give it back. In the episode "Free Wheeling Fun" Captain Hook and Mr. Smee have been walking through Never Land Jungle in search of treasure, and Hook begins to get tired and want to return back to the Jolly Roger but Smee informs Hook that they would have to walk all the way back to Shipwreck Beach were the Jolly Roger was anchored. When they see Jake and his pirate friends riding on a bicycle built for three, giving Hook the idea to swipe the bicycle. In "Bucky Makes a Splash" Captain Hook is setting a course to look for a sunken treasure when the Jolly Roger gets stuck on a rock near Shipwreck Beach.Causing Hook to steal Bucky to continue his treasure hunt. Captain Hook and his scurvy crew were seen on Shipwreck Beach in the episode "Never Bloom!" where they overhear Jake and his puny pirate team on the hunt for the Never Bloom an enchanted flower that blooms once every hundred years. Shipwreck Beach makes a brief reappearance in the episode "Night of the Golden Pumpkin", it's Halloween, Jake and his crew arrive on Never Land in search of the golden pumpkin. In "The Pirate Pup!"Patch the Pirate Pup has sunk aboard the Jolly Roger and stole Captain Hook's boot and flees to Never Land Shipwreck Beach was the first location Patch tried to hide from Hook and his crew. Shipwreck Beach reappearance in the episode"Captain Hook's Parrot" Jake and his crew were enjoy playing various games with Skully, unaware that Captain Hook was spying upon them giving him the idea for his own feather companion. However none of the birds that Hook capture suit his desire so he thought the best course of action was to take Skully for himself during a game of hide-and-seek with Jake and his crew. In the Special "Peter Pan Returns". Captain Hook and his crew capture Peter Pan's Shadow on Shipwreck Beach. Jake and his crew along with Peter Pan head to Never Land on the search for Peter's shadow when they reach Shipwreck Beach they find message from Captain Hook learning that the cranky crook has captured Peter Pan's shadow and if they want it back they'd have to venture to Buccaneer's Bluff. In the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks" Captain Hook notices that his prized collection of hooks are filthy. He orders Sharky and Bones to clean them but while they were cleaning the Orange Octopus creeps aboard the Jolly Roger and steals eight of Captain Hook's hooks before fleeing back into the Never Sea. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones pursue the sneaky cephalopod to Never Land. Once on Shipwreck Beach Sharky and Bones lost sight of the octopus when they meet Jake and his crew who have spotted the Octopus. Sharky and Bones team up with Jake and his crew to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. In the episode "Mama Hook Knows Best!" Mama Hook visits her son to embark on a treasure hunt with him so that she can witness how spectacular he is as a pirate captain. However, Hook secretly has no idea where to find treasure but pretends to so his mother wouldn't be upset. Throughout the search, Mama Hook becomes aware of her son's bumbling antics on Shipwreck Beach. Hook and Smee witness Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully looking for treasure and decides to follow them and steal whatever treasure they find. After uncovering the treasure Jake decides to share the treasure with Hook and his mother. Captain Hook was quick to refuse to share but his mother quickly corrects him and decided that sharing the treasure was a fine idea. Jake open the chest revealing a tea set made of gold. Mama Hook suggests holding a pirate tea party on Shipwreck Beach. Jake and his crew soon part for Pirate Island leaving Mama Hook the tea set. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Race-Around Rock!", Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are first seen on the beach, Hook finds himself bored and complaining about a lack of excitement on the island. Suddenly Hook spots Jake and his crew sailing towards Shipwreck Beach. Hook and Smee quickly hide among the shipwrecks. Jake, Izzy, and Cubby have all made sail wagons for a big race to Race-Around Rock. Captain Hook becomes interested in besting the puny pirates in the race, and orders Smee to construct a Hook Wagon fitting for him from the old shipwrecks In the episode "Cubby's Mixed Up Map", Jake and his crew decide to search for the legendary Golden Dinghy while passing Shipwreck Beach Captain Hook and his crew hiding within one of the wrecks overhear the puny pirate team quest. Bones's give Hook the idea to swipe Cubby's map allowing Hook to reach the treasure and replacing Cubby's map with a fake made by Sharky so Jake and his crew won't be able to meddle in h through the jungle path Captain Hook switches Cubby's map with a fake one to keep Jake and his friends busy. In the episode "Jake's Cool New Matey". Percy the Penguin washed on to Pirate Island beach on an ice raft. He was on the search for a new home for himself and his penguin colony called Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon located somewhere on Never Land, where it's winter all year round. Jake and his crew agreed to help Percy on his search for his new home which was located on the other side of Never Peak Mountain. While on their travels, Percy brought along a statue that Captain Hook plotted to steal from the sea pups and Percy when they arrived on Shipwreck Beach. In the episode "Sail Away Treasure". Jake and his crew sailing near Shipwreck Beach when they come across a tiny shipwreck with a bird figurehead on the front. The young pirates thought it would be perfect for Skully. Jake and the crew decided to fix up the old ship and give it a new coat of paint. Skully called his new ship, The Leaky Beak. When the crew let down the sail loose they discover a treasure map on it. The map led the young pirate team to a treasure on Never Ever Peak Mountain where they discover a tiny chest but they were unable to open it so they soared off to SkyBird Island to learn what lies within the chest. Shipwreck Beach is visited again in the episode "Jake's Birthday Bash!", Jake and his crew enjoy bouncing on the sails of the old wrecks with Hook and crew as the second place on Never Land the pirates visit on Jake's birthday. Shipwreck Beach makes a reappears in the episode "Pirate Swap!", Cubby and Bones were the lucky candidates for Pirate Swap Day Bones became a part of Jake's crew for the day and Cubby apart of Captain Hook's crew. Both pirates would later return to their proper crew once the day was over after learning a whole new experience on how the other pirate crew lives. Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Cubby soon reach Shipwreck Beach by rowboat and had to travel the rest of the way to Big Stone Circle on foot. Hook bellows that everyone should follow his lead, however, Cubby knew of a shortcut thanks to his map and points out that Hook is going the wrong way. Captain Hook was about to snap at Cubby's backtalk but Smee soon comes to Cubby aid pointing out how captain likes shortcuts. Hook reluctantly allow Cubby to lead the way through the jungle to Big Stone Circle. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Little Red Riding Hook!" Jake and his crew accompanied by Patch the Pirate Pup visit the beach. Patch ends up digging many treasures when he suddenly hears the call of the other Pirate Pups calling him, Patch soon rushes into the Never Land Jungle, forgetting to take the treasures with him, so Izzy decides to deliver the basket of treasures to Patch, while Jake, Cubby, and Skully make sure that Patch didn't forget anything else before they regroup with Izzy. Unknown to the young pirate team Captain Hook and Mr. Smee were hiding among the shipwrecks overhearing everything. Captain Hook decides to take the basket of treasure for himself. Shipwreck Beach makes a reappearance in the episode "Cubby's Tall Tale", Captain Flynn share various pirate tales with Jake and his mateys on Shipwreck Beach. Once it became Cubby's turn to tell a tale. Cubby exaggerates his tall tale about his buried treasure at the top of Hidden Peak Captain Hook overhears and sets off to find it taking Cubby's map. Jake and his crew accompanied by Flynn give chase after Hook but once they reach the river Jake and his crew went ahead. Shipwreck Beach is visited again in the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Mama Hook was painting on the beach when she came up with the idea that her son should discover his own hobby. Jake later suggest that Captain Hook should try construing sail wagons. But Hook goes a little overboard construing a massive fitting that of a captain of his caliber but soon a gust of wind hits his wagon, it becomes too much for him to control where it finally crashed in a pile of Mama Hook's paint. Hook feared the worse from his mother but much to his surprise Mama Hook was pleased by the work of art Hook created in the chaos believing it to be a work of art and Hook's hobby. Shipwreck Beach makes a brief reappears in the episode "Nanny Nell", as the Jolly Roger sails pass, Captain Hook was determined to discover the treasure of Danger River, but Mr. Smee warns Hook that there is no treasure located within Danger River and suggest searching elsewhere. Hook ignores Smee's waning but is distracted as Sharky and Bones are tangled up in the ships wringing. Later after Nanny Nell show Hook and his crew various means to keep their the Jolly Roger in order, Smee began to feel he is no longer needed and decides to leave. With the Jolly Roger in ship-shape condition Nanny Nell suggests that they go on a treasure hunt. Captain Hook knew of one treasure that he always desired but was never able to reach located in Danger River. Shipwreck Beach appears in the episode "Witch Hook", Jake and his crew were enjoying a game of hide and go seek when they hear Captain Hook calling out for help. Jake quickly rush to Hook's aid only to encounter the captain as a witch who turns Jake into a coward with a magic spell. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Dread the Evil Genie", Jake and his crew were enjoying a walk near the beach when they meet a strange genie who claims to be an old friend of Pip the Pirate Genie and desired to see him again. Jake and his crew summon Pip to reveal him to the other genie. But Pip informs his young friends that Dread was no friend of his but an evil power-hungry genie that drained the magic from other genies. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Croctastrophy!", while searching for treasure Captain Hook and his crew discover a golden glow coming from the beach, on closer inspection Hook and his crew uncover some golden eggs. But Hook's fortune is later replaced with annoyance when the golden eggs hatch into baby crocodiles who imprint on Hook, believing the captain to be there father. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the episode "Pirate Fools Day!", Peter Pan's Shadow is pooling pranks on the inhabitants of Never Land. Shipwreck Beach appears during the final battle between Jake, his crew, Brightly the Firefly, and Peter Pan as they rescue Pan's Shadow from the evil shadow pirate,Shade. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast In the episode "The Never Land Jungle Speedway", Jake and his crew challenge Captain Hook to a sail wagon race across Never Land. Shipwreck Beach was featured as the starting line of the race. Printed material In the storybook Follow That Sound. Cubby has plans to play his harmonica at Marina the Mermaid's big party tonight. But that sneaky snook Captain Hook hate the sound of the harmonica and decides to take it so he'll finally have some peace and quiet. After retrieving the harmonica from a mischievous monkey, Cubby asks the monkey to join him and his friends on Shipwreck Beach. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the storybook "The Pirate Games" which is loosely based on the episode The Never Land Games. Unlike the episode it is featured as the last challenge and is and is on Pirate Island. Shipwreck Beach reappears in the storybook adaption of Cubby’s Mixed-Up Map. Captain Hook and his crew were hiding within the shipwreck when they overhear Jake and his crew are going on a treasure hunt for the legendary Golden Dinghy. Video games Shipwreck Beach can be spotted in the Disney Junior online "Jake's Treasure hunt" Jake and his crew have to journey through the maze to uncover a treasure. In the online game "Ready, Set, Hook" one of the challenges in Captain Hook's Never Land Hook-A-Thon is finishing for jumping clams from Shipwreck Beach. In the online game "Never Land Games". Like the episode, it's based upon the player playing as Jake, Izzy, and Cubby through the various events on Shipwreck Beach while keeping a watchful eye for Captain Hook's sneaky tricks in order to win the Never Land Teamwork Trophy. Shipwreck Beach appears in the online game "Jake's Heroic Race" as the starting line in the great race between Bucky and the Jolly Roger. Shipwreck Beach appears in the online game "Hook Yer Pirate Name", as one of the three levels the player can choose. As the player picks from the various objects scattered about the shores of beach Captain Hook will determine the player their own pirate name. Gallery jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Shipwreck Beach.jpg|Shipwreck Beach as it appeared in the episode The Never Land Games Groupshot- shipwreck beach.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Genie24.jpg Pip-Dread the Evil Genie02.jpg Pip-Dread the Evil Genie01.jpg Mama Croc-Croctastrophy!.jpg Jake&crew-Witch Hook01.png Jake's Treasure Hunt game02.jpeg Brightly-Pirate Fools Day!01.jpg Jake&crew-Witch Hook04.png Jake&crew-Witch Hook02.png Shipwreck beach-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg SmeeSharky&Hook-Captain Hooks New Hobby Song01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Hook Yer Pirate Name02.jpg Levels-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates06.jpg Never Land-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Teamwork Trophy-Never Land Games04.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Games02.jpg Jake&Hook-Never Land Games01.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Games01.jpg Map-Birthday Bash01.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!15.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!14.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!12.jpg neverland-Hats off to Hook!01.jpg shipwreck beach-Croctastrophy.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book10.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book09.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book08.jpg Shipwreck Beach-jake's birthday bash01.jpg Shipwreck Beach-The Never Bloom!01.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Tall Tale01.jpg Jollyroger&Shipwreck Beach-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest03.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook03.jpg Patch&crew-Little Red Riding Hook01.jpg Jake&crew-Little Red Riding Hook04.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat35.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat34.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat06.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat05.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat04.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat03.jpg Shipwreck Beach-Pirate Swap!01.jpg Hook&crew-PirateSwap!10.jpg Skully-Captain Hook's Parrot.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Parrot05.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Parrot04.jpg Neverland-Captain Hook's New Hobby01.jpg Groupshot-Croctastrophy06.jpg Groupshot-Croctastrophy04.jpg Groupshot-Croctastrophy03.jpg Hook-Croctastrophy08.jpg The Pirate Games page08.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book06.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book04.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book03.jpg Jollyroger&NeverLand-Captain Gizmo01.jpg JollyRoger-Nanny Nell01.jpg Groupshot-Mama Hook knows best06.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best19.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best18.jpg Shipwreck Beach-Mama Hook Knows Best!.jpg Bucky-Cubby's Mixed Up Map02.jpg Shipwreck Beach-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map11.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map09.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map06.jpg Hook&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map08.jpg Hook&Bones-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Shipwreck Beach-Jake's Cool New Matey.jpg Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Shipwreck Beach-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Bucky&Neverland-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure05.jpg Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure02.jpg Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure04.jpg Never Land-Captain Hook is missing01.jpg JollyRoger-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Hook&Smee-Race-Around Rock01.jpg SkullySharky&Bones-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg JollyRoger-Captain Hook's Hooks01.jpg Neverland-Captain Hook's Hooks01.jpg Sharky&Bones-Captain Hook's Hooks05.jpg Hook&Smee-No Returns01.jpg Never land-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Groupshot-The Never Land Games.jpg Hook&Smee-Yo Ho, Food to Go!16.jpg Shipwreck Beach -The Race to Never Peak!.01.jpg Jake&crew-The Race to Never Peak!17.jpg Jake&crew-The Race to Never Peak!16.jpg NeverLand-Escape from Belch Mountain01.jpg 108468980.jpg Hook&crew-Happy Hook Day01.jpg Hook&Smee-Happy Hook Day06.jpg Bucky-Bucky Makes a Splash01.jpg Cubby-Escape from Belch Mountain05.jpg Neverland-Never Say Never!01.jpg Never land-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Cubby-Witch Hook02.jpg Cubby-Witch Hook01.jpg Neverland-Witch Hook01.jpg Neverland-Witch Hook02.jpg Neverland-Hook the Genie!01.jpg Hook&crew-Hook the Genie!01.jpg SmeeSharky&BonesJake&crew-Witch Hook01.jpg Hook&Jake-Witch Hook04.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land